Framed
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: Longear had everything she ever wanted until she was falsely accused of murder. Cast out by WindClan to become a rogue, she must try and figure out who it really was that stole everything from her and clear her name - and while doing so, she learns that there's more to life than she ever thought. Rated T because it's Warriors. COMPLETE
1. Allegiances, Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES:**

WindClan:

Leader-  
Palestar: Tawny tom with amber eyes, former tunneler

Deputy-  
Grasswhisker: Black tom with green eyes, also a moor-runner

Medicine Cats-  
Mossclaw: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Daisystem: Black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Warriors-  
Tunnelers-  
Berryshine: Large, shiny gray she-cat with golden eyes  
Grayfoot: Smoky gray she-cat with brown eyes  
Mistpelt: Brown tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Cloudypaw_  
Gorsewing: Built, old she-cat with pale ginger fur and green eyes  
Snowfang: White tom with very dark green eyes  
_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_  
Briarheart: Golden tom with blue eyes

Moor Runners-  
Goldenfrost: Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Applepaw_  
Vultureflight: Gray tabby tom with pale green-yellow eyes  
Leopardtail: Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes and black flecks  
Foxwind: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Streamclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Cloudypaw: Creamy white tom with brown eyes  
Fawnpaw: Ginger she-cat with brown eyes  
Applepaw: Dark ginger tom with brown eyes

Queens-  
Longear: Light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and tall ears  
_Kits: Stonekit(pale ginger she-kit), Whitekit(white tom), Featherkit(black tom)_  
Blossompelt: Dark gray she-cat with green eyes  
_Kits: Not Born Yet_

Elders-  
Grassclaw: Fluffy blue-gray tom with green eyes  
Leafwing: White she-cat with a brown ear and amber eyes  
Crookedbreeze: Black she-cat with green eyes and a kinked tail

* * *

**PROLOGUE:  
**FYI: Harewhisker and Longear are NOT mates.

Harewhisker padded along the the ShadowClan border, Longear, a queen, walking with him.

"I'm so glad to be out of that nursery and stretch my legs," she meowed. Harewhisker didn't reply. A glowing pair of eyes looked at them over the border.

"Those mangy flea-pelts," he scowled. They kept walking. The eyes followed them.

"We need to get back to camp," Longear fretted.

"It's okay. It's just ShadowClan."

"_Just_ ShadowClan? Remember when they killed your brother when he was walking along the border at dusk, just like this?"

"Fine. We'll go back."

Before either could react, the cat in the shadows leaped out at them. Harewhisker pushed Longear out of the way and fought back. "_Run!_" He yowled at her.

_ Alright_, she thought, _I'll get a patrol to come back and help Harewhisker. _Only a few strides later, Longear heard an agonized screech. She turned around and saw the cat, who was obviously a rogue, standing over a limp-cream colored body. She ran toward the rogue, ready to get blood on her claws. He turned and ran back into ShadowClan territory. She stopped right at the border. Her fur bristled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Murderer!"

* * *

I've got most of the story planned out in my head, but suggestions would be nice.

Because the other Clans won't be very big in the story, I didn't include them in the allegiances.

Harewhisker also wasn't included because he's only alive for a short time in the story, even though he's a big character.


	2. Chapter 1

_**PokemonThatEatsCats2: In the Old Forest. The generation of cats is to remain top-secret. ;)**_

* * *

"Murderer!"

Longear flipped around. It was the deputy, Grasswhisker. He walked closer to the lifeless cream-furred warrior.

"Our best tunneler..._my_ best friend." He looked at Longear, his eyes filled with hatred and grief. "You will pay for your crimes."

"I don't have any crimes to pay for!" She pleaded. "It-it was a rogue in ShadowClan's territory-"

"ShadowClan would know if a rogue was inside their borders. Come back to camp, and carry your own victim."

"But I didn't-"

"Silence! You will not speak unless spoken to. Consider yourself a prisoner of WindClan until Palestar decides your punishment. You'll probably be only exiled by that soft-hearted hare-brain. You're lucky. If I were leader, you would be executed without trial."

"But what about my kits?"

"My mate is close to kitting. Blossompelt will take good care of them. After all, kits follow their parents' pawsteps, and we don't need three more liars."

Longear bent over to Harewhisker's face. His pale green eyes were glassy and dim. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear. She looked up. One star had appeared and twinkled at her. She hoped that it was Harewhisker acknowledging.

"Come on, we don't have all night!"

She dragged Harewhisker's body by the scruff. His bulky body made him awkward and heavy. She was panting when she made it to camp.

"What happened?" Palestar trotted up. "Harewhisker..." The tawny tom dipped his head in respect. "Did a ShadowClan patrol think you were trespassing?"

"No. Longear killed him. I saw the whole thing. She leaped on him and killed him immediately. I knew they had a quarrel recently, but now I know who lost." Grasswhisker spilled.

"You weren't there at-" He shot her a glance before she could finish.

Palestar purred. "You seem to be forgetting that I am still leader, Grasswhisker. Let her speak."

"It was a rogue," Longear began, "It attacked us from ShadowClan's territory."

"How do you know it was a rogue?"

"ShadowClan pelts are always sleek, except for their elders, but an elder wouldn't attack us. This cat's fur was patchy."

"Go on."

"Harewhisker told me to run. I tried to come back here to get a few warriors to outnumber the rogue, and scare it off."

"So you couldn't tell if it was a tom or a she-cat?"

"No. I went a few paces and heard him screech. I turned around, and the rogue was standing above his body. I ran at the rogue to fight him for vengeance, but it ran away."

"Attacking someone doesn't sound like something you'd do. Why did you try to attack the rogue?"

"Exactly!" Grasswhisker exclaimed. "That _proves_ she's lying!"

"But it also proves _you_ are lying. In your theory, she attacked Harewhisker directly."

"Anyway," she continued, "I was blinded by fury, and it's a queen's first instinct. And if you look," she rubbed Harewhisker's fur the wrong way with her paw, "There _are_ scratches."

"Very well. You are both free to go."

"But we can't just let her into the camp!" The black deputy snarled. "We'll only lose _more_ faithful tunnelers! She must be guarded at all times in a cell-a prison."

"Why are you so obsessed with taking me captive?" Longear asked.

Palestar looked at Grasswhisker. "Leave."

"Me?" He asked, stunned. "But I'm your only source of truth!"

"_Leave_."

"Fine."

"Now that we don't have distractions, tell me everything._ Everything_."

Palestar wrapped his tail around his paws and listened with everlasting patience as Longear retold what had happened.

"Do you trust me?" Longear finally finished.

"I will hear Grasswhisker's full response first. Then I will decide." He nodded in dismissal. "Tell Grasswhisker to come in when you see him."

The queen padded out and saw Grasswhisker at the apprentices' den. He was telling them something.

"Don't trust her, okay? When I'm leader, and you're all warriors, teach that to your apprentices and kits. Tell your mentors to spread the word." Longear shivered when he said 'When'.

"But-but Mistpelt is her mate. Should he really not trust her?" Cloudypaw asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Your warrior name will be Cloudycomplain if you don't shut your mouth for once."

"You can't tell him what do do!" Fawnpaw stood up to protect her brother. "You're not our mentor! You're none of our mentors! And what do you mean 'When'?"

"Palestar is coming to his ninth life, and I was appointed deputy a moon ago. There's a good chance I'll become leader one day. And as a matter of fact, I can tell you what do do, because the only two things more powerful than me are Palestar and StarClan." The three siblings snarled.

"We still won't."

"Then I'll tell Palestar you ate most of the prey you caught yesterday."

"We never even caught much in the first place! We know not to eat before we bring back! We'd never do that, and Palestar would know it."

"Then you'll never disobey me. Treat me like a long-lost friend in a dream."

"Oh, yes, o great, everlasting, glorious Grassstar," Applepaw meowed as he rolled his eyes.

"And if I don't hear about this in a quarter moon, I'll have a clump of your fur, if you don't mind."

"Um, Grasswhisker," Longear finally addressed.

"I told you not to speak unless spoken to," the deputy snarled.

"I was. By Palestar."

"Oh, really? Or are you lying and just want to kill me too?"

"Palestar wants you. But not that I don't your fur in my claws for accusing me of murder."

"That's _it_! You do not tell a deputy you want to harm him! But I can harm you." He bit down on her tail hard and dragged her to the den. Pain flooded over her and she yowled so loud she could be heard from Highstones and back. He stamped his paw in the injury when they got in the den.

"Grasswhisker! What have you done?" Palestar demanded.

"She said she wants to kill me, too! She was telling the apprentices to help her!" He flooded out.

"Oh, really?" Palestar asked. "Then I should get them myself. And don't think you're getting away for harming a queen." He padded out.

The deputy leaned over to Longear's ear. "You may not have killed him directly, but you caused his death. I want you out of this Clan."

* * *

Okay, the story was 1,113 words. Was it too long? I hope not.

And as you can see, I'm answering questions on top. I'll try and answer them as best as I can. I might miss a question if you post it right before I post a new chapter, but I'll do it as soon as possible. If any question is unanswerable, it'll look like this:

_**CinderPeltLover: ...**_

So, any questions?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Birdflame: You're definitely not the onl**__**y one. As I'm writing this, I'm in serious consideration for Palestar to just leap on him and kill him, slowly, painfully...that would make all of us SO happy. But unfortunately, I cannot. *sobsob***_

* * *

Palestar walked in with the three apprentices following. He looked at Longear's tail and sighed.

"You can let go now. In fact, you didn't even need to do that in the first place." Grasswhisker dug his claws into the wound on last time and hesitantly lifted his paw.

"Why am I going to get punished? You say they only can't be if they haven't been proven yet."

"She hasn't been. Go to Mossclaw, Longear. He'll be able to patch up your tail."

* * *

Longear had gone. Time to tell Palestar.

"Well," the tawny tom insisted, "Tell me what you saw."

"I was going to look for Harewhisker and Longear because it was taking them so long. When I got there, I saw her leap on him and rip his throat out. She kept disagreeing that she did anything. I saw all of it. No lies. I swear to StarClan."

"I agree!" A voice meowed behind them. It was another cat. Longear had just walked out of the medicine den. She snarled at the cat.

"You-you, were that rogue! You killed H-harewhisker!" She stammered as tear streamed down her face.

"No, I saw him get killed. _You _killed him."

* * *

"It has been decided. I'm sorry, Longear, but two witnesses that say the same thing-"

"They never saw me!" She interrupted, trying with all her will to be calm, but utterly failing. "They aren't even telling the truth!"

He sighed. "You will be exiled from this Clan. We wish you luck finding a new life."

"_But what kind of luck?_" She yowled at him, her tears making a river on her face. "Bad luck?"

"Luck in general. Since it is moonrise now, you will leave at sunhigh tomorrow. Until then, you will be under close watch by..." He scanned the camp. "Gorsewing and Berryshine."

Longear was grateful Palestar hadn't chosen Grasswhisker or his followers to guard her. She probably wouldn't have been alive to leave WindClan at sunhigh. _Maybe he still cares at least a little for me_, she thought miserably. The worst part was that the deputy and the rogue were_ treated_. They ate nearly half of the prey heap, leaving almost none for the rest of the Clan.

Her 'den' was simply a few scraps of dirty moss under a gorse bush. She was often prickled by thorns, making it hard to go to sleep. She finally managed to summon rest, and drifted off.

* * *

She woke to a paw sharply prodding her. "_Wake up!_" Her eyes snapped open. She saw Grasswhisker standing above her. She snarled at him.

"Palestar changed his mind. You're staying long enough _to learn proper medicine_," he mocked, "But don't think you aren't free. You'll have at least two pairs of eyes on you at all times."

* * *

Longear was now hating herself for being such a quick learner. She had memorized all the herbs in a half moon. She had been assessed and resulted to Palestar.

"The time has come, Longear," he began, "You can't it off any longer. You, Longear, queen and prisoner of WindClan, are no longer a part of this Clan. Goldenfrost and Streamclaw will escort you to the border. You will leave and not return. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she meowed, staying much calmer than last time.

"Which border do we take her to?" Streamclaw asked.

"Not another Clan border. Besides that, it doesn't matter."

"Wait! You mustn't kill her if she returns. Just bring her to me. That applies to all of this Clan."

The two cats backed up behind her. _I'm not the traitor you think I am._

She was heartbroken as she saw many places near to her. The Outlook Rock, the gorse bush were she caught her first prey, and the other places she just couldn't handle. They reached the Highstones border.

"Longear," Streamclaw whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened. I saw the attack. I heard what Grasswhisker said. He's wrong."

"Then why didn't you tell Palestar?" She whispered back. The tom shifted uncomfortably.

"Grasswhisker got to me first."

"If Grasswhisker ever dies due to murder, _then_ I'll be reasonable to blame." Streamclaw's whiskers twitched humorously.

"Come _on_, Streamclaw," Goldenfrost meowed, "I don't have all day."

Streamclaw began to walk away and turned to Longear. "_Good_ luck."

She watched the toms until they vanished into the horizon, and she padded off, not looking back.

* * *

So, I know that could be the end because the was framed now. But it's not because I want to tell her travels, and if she ever makes it back to WindClan or not. I'm still open to suggestions, too, because I haven't prewritten any chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Birdflame: I like to think that Longear didn't want that, to have a future for her family in WindClan. And maybe also so that Mistpelt will have family, still. Or other reasons...**_  
_**Foxclaw: Thank you! I am!**_

* * *

Longear hadn't looked behind her at all. She had looked straight ahead for the whole time she headed to Highstones. _I'll spend the night here. I might be able to get some information from StarClan. Maybe I'll even see Harewhisker_, she thought.

She padded on until she saw it. _This has to the the Mothermouth. I've seen it before. It_ has _to_. She climbed into the yawning tunnel mouth.

Longear felt panic kick in when she hadn't reached the Moonstone cavern yet. Suddenly, it felt as if the tunnel had gotten smaller. A bit of dirt fell on her. All of her fur stood and she ran literally blindly, trying desperately to find either the Moonstone or the mouth. She stumbled over something soft. Longear blacked out in terror, not that it made a difference in the dark passage.

* * *

She woke up to a blinding silvery-blue light. A certain black-and-white cat was looking at her.

"Daisystem!" She happily greeted. "How did you find me?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here," she calmly replied, her icy gaze surprisingly soft and gentle, "Trying to get one last connection with StarClan. Here. Eat this." She pushed a shrew towards the former Clan cat.

"Thanks." She quickly ate the shrew. "Wait-you can't eat if you're about to share with StarClan!"

Daisystem shrugged. "StarClan can make exceptions."

"You are perfect mothering material."

"I was guided to the ways of a medicine cat. Say, what herb did I use to help your shock?"

"Thyme. And maybe a couple poppy seeds."

She purred. "Just keeping you on your paws. I need to share with our ancestors as well. I've been troubled lately."

Longear didn't ask what. They just touched the stone and fell into the nothingness of rest.

* * *

In her dream, she was sitting by a starry-pelted tom.

"Harewhisker!" She tried to meow, but her voice didn't work. A thornbush grew around her, so close that if she moved anything, she was pricked. An unfamiliar cat came forward and ripped the thorns off. She tried to thank him, but before she could speak, he lunged at her and the dream went dark.

_Did I just see my own death?_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Spottedmist: ..._**  
**_Birdflame: Maybe...I can't tell you ;)_**

* * *

Longear woke suddenly, her heart pounding. Daisystem had already left. She got up off the hard floor of the cavern and saw gray dawn sky through the roof. She trudged out of the tunnel, not as frightful this time. When she got out, the WindClan moor seemed to be right in front of her paws. Temptation clawed at her as she fought not to go that way. She went the direction of ShadowClan's marsh instead but stopped herself. Marigoldstar, leader of that Clan, was a fair leader. Longear knew the old she-cat wouldn't kill her. What she _would_ do, she didn't know, but she knew it wouldn't be directly from the leader's orders. She decided not to go.

She walked away from the border and headed back to Highstones, and kept going that way. It was sunset when she reached a farm. The prey smell overtook her. She found that the source was a barn. She climbed inside.

The hay inside was warm and dry. She scuffed it into a nest, caught two plump rats. _Maybe being Clanless isn't so bad._ Longear let sleep overtake her, until her slumber was interrupted.

"Who are you?" She awoke to see two pale green eyes glowing above her. The other cat was obviously a loner that lived here. The loner was a pretty ginger tabby.

"I'm Longear-" She began.

"Oh, one of those _Clan_ cats?" She spat. "You're not welcome here. Leave."

"I'm not one of them! Not anymore! Okay?"

"Too bad. If you were a rogue, looking for a place to stay...well, that's a different story."

"That's what I am!"

"Once a Clan cat, always a Clan cat! You're probably just spying on me to get my barn for the prey and shelter! Well too bad, you excuse for a cat!" The cat took deep breaths and calmed down. "Sorry. I'm paranoid it'll happen again. This rogue came and killed my family...I'm lucky to be alive. When they found out I was..." She shuddered. "Let's just say it's not a fun process. I'm Duck, by the way. My kits are over there."

"You have kits?"

"That's part of why I'm so paranoid. They were born two sunhighs ago. The black one's Misty and the other one's Flint." She pointed a each kit. Flint was ginger with a white belly.

"I need to give them to some Housefolk, though," Duck continued, "They'll have much better lives there than as loners. There's an old tom in a town." She pointed her tail farther in the way Longear was going. "He claims he can speak their language. It's not a perfect translation, but it'll do."

"I'm going that way," Longear mumbled. "I need to leave. Are the Twolegs friendly there?"

"Twolegs?"

"'Housefolk'."

"Oh. Mostly, yes. Watch out for dogs and other rogues. And by the way, change your name. Every cat you meet will be able to tell you're a Clan cat."

Longear thought. How could she change her name and honor home? Was it possible? Yes. She remembered the constant almost gale on the moor.

"My name," Longear look a deep breath, "Is...Gust."

* * *

Alright, I know it's rushed. Don't tell me. And plus, same rules apply to this as Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!: No. Guest. Reviews. Period. If I see any, they'll automatically be deleted, no matter what they say.

And suggestions...aren't recommenced. Some of you have been a bit psychic lately. You can still post them, but still.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Birdflame: Yes, Longear is now called Gust. Forgive me if I accidentally say Longear, or something else, like Dusk(Gust and Dusk sound alike!). I'll proofread the best I can, but I'm human, not God (sorry if you took offense). And I think I saw Grasswhisker somewhere that way..._**  
**_splinterclaw: Thanks so much!  
LeCustard: Thanks, and sorry, I know it's been forever. And I let guest reviews in now, it was just a spam with some SERIOUSLY explicit stuff, and I really overreacted._**

* * *

Gust almost didn't want to leave Duck's barn. She had been so kind, but she had to. The rogue set out from the farm and continued the direction towards a Twolegplace. _I'm not going to go in it, just near it._

The Twolegplace, or the 'town', as she should probably call it now that she wasn't a Clan cat, took longer for Gust to get to than she expected. It looked so big on the horizon, and she thought the town was practically a heartbeat away. She had been walking all day and it didn't seem to come any closer. She had only walked across a giant field. Finally, after climbing a huge slope, she saw how big it really was.

It was only made of a few Twoleg nests, or, _houses_, as Duck called them. They looked like they were either made of trees or blood-red stone. _Do they kill cats here?_ She was sure she would avoid the town until something caught her eye inside a house. She climbed a tree and looked in through an unnaturally clear stone. The padding on the house's floor wasn't moss or feathers, like any sane being's nest padding, but it seemed it was a cream pelt. _Just like Harewhisker's_. She turned and ran from the town.

"Wait!" Gust could hear the thumping paws of another cat behind her. "Hold on! Slow down!" Naturally, she sped up. She was glad that there was a field up ahead and that she had been a moor runner.

The other cat was fast too, however. They caught up with Gust quickly. She slowed down. Nothing could be done now. Even as a former WindClan cat, she couldn't run forever.

"Stop!" The cat was panting as they came to block her. It was a surly, yet somehow a bit pudgy black tom with the occasional white fleck. He had dark green eyes.

"Don't go that way," he continued, still panting, "Foxes, badgers. Fierce loners. Come with me."

"You chased me over here," she pointed out.

"I followed you!"

"It still counts as being chased."

"Whatever!" He scoffed out this time. "Just come to my house if you want a place to stay for the night."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Says a _newcomer_."

Gust had no choice now. He was being mean to be nice. That meant he did anything to be kind, no matter what it took. That's strange. She trudged along with the tom.

"I'm Magic, by the way," he added.

* * *

They padded in silence the rest of the way to a house that was pale green. He padded in a small white flap-opening in the door. He poked his head out and looked at her.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

Gust walked in behind him. She realized it was the house she looked in earlier. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable, despite the coziness that made the other part of her want to curl up and sleep.

A twoleg, or a housefolk, tromped in and saw them. It lightly patted her on the head. Magic weaved between its legs. _How could you _possibly _want to do that? _He went to an orange nest, with the housefolk folding a fuzzy sheet beside it. He curled up in the nest and purred.

"Well, don't you want a bed?" He asked.

"_That _thing?" Gust replied, flinching a bit. The idea of sleeping on anything but moss or such still was quite foreign to her.

"Of course! What else would you sleep on?"

"Oh, the usual moss, wool or hay." Magic scrunched his nose to her comment.

She padded to her 'blanket' and curled up. It _was _quite soft. And with the crackling of a fire...a controlled fire, she fell right to sleep, but when her dreams came, she regretted it.

_**A/N: Again, sorry it's been so long. And this chapter wasn't rushed, was it? I thought it was, but maybe it wasn't for you, and I really need reader responses. So...review? And guest reviews are back, too, as I said before.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**splinterclaw: Thanks! I'll try to make this one, er, non rushy.  
**__**Birdflame: Yeah, but he seriously kicks your butt in card tricks, so, yeah.  
**_**_Hey, there's Grasswhisker! He's at that yard sale over there, checking out a lawn chair!_**

* * *

First, Gust saw a gorge, deeper and wider than the gorge. It was just there. Nothing happened, until Gust realized she was being watched by the same cat that 'killed' her in her dream at the Moonstone. She ran from the cat, but she could only run in slow motion, while the other cat ran swiftly and caught up to her in a heartbeat. They blocked her path and pushed her into the gorge. The dream changed.

She then saw an old cat, much older than any cat she'd ever seen. The cat was on the same blanket Gust was on. _That's _me_, _she realized with a jolt, _If I stay here, I'll become this cat. _Then the dream changed again.

This dream was Grasswhisker, standing above her, pinning her down. Every time she struggled, he sneered and pierced his claws further in. Eventually she gave up because the pain was too great. When she did, he dissolved into dust.

Her last dream was a tawny cat, sitting about a tail-length away from her. They tried to say something, but Gust was woken up.

* * *

"Hey! You! Wake up!" Gust felt a paw prod her.

She looked at Magic, quite angry at him. "What was that for?"

"Breakfast." He flicked his tail to a shiny basin.

"I was having a dream!"

"You looked scared. Did your dream-moth attack you?" He added jokingly.

"No! It was important! I was about to be told something until _you _butted in!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. That something must've been _real _important."

Gust noticed that Magic was different than he was yesterday. Maybe that's just how he was.

"Well?" He asked. "Don't you want breakfast?" That must be what they call a morning meal.

"I'll catch my own 'breakfast'." With that, she headed out the flap in the door and immediately smelled mouse and bird. A very plump, large mouse was nibbling a seed right beside the house. She was downwind of it and it didn't notice. _Maybe they aren't used to being prey here? _She killed it with a swift blow. When she took a bite, she was hungrier than she thought. Magic walked outside, licking his lips.

"I don't know why you do that," he meowed, "when you could just eat from housefolk." Gust ignored him.

She sighed. She had to tell him about her dream. "Magic, I need to leave."

He was shocked. "What? You can't! My housefolk really like you! They'll be sad!"

"I didn't leave my Clan to live with housefolk. I left because I was exiled; accused of murder." His eyes went wild.

"You _killed _cats?! Stay away from me!" He ran into his house. She sighed again and began padding away.

* * *

Gust walked in the same field she had been chased, or _followed _in the day before. She smelled fox badger, and cats clearly now in the woods beside the field. Gust kept her distance and moved onward.

She had walked for a while when she heard a yowl in the woods. She decided to keep walking until she faintly heard high-pitched squeaks of kits. She kept walking, feeling horrible for what she was doing. She finally gave in and ran to the source of the pleas.

It was a she-cat and two kits. She was desperately trying to fight off a fox. Her kits looked at her in horror, not paying any attention to Gust. She took a few steps back and launched into the fight with the other cat.

She knew how to fight a fox. She had been taught when she was an apprentice. You had to fight it until it's figured out who's in charge and chase it. It was harder than it sounded. She scratched its muzzle and shoulder.

The other queen apparently knew, too. She scratched its legs. She bit anywhere close.

But it was an adult fox. It was winning. The other queen crumpled to the ground, barely alive. Blinded by fury, Gust leaped on the fox and grasped its throat. She would make it die slowly and painfully. It fell and barked in terror. She made a long scratch along the fox's side. Its head fell and breathed no more. Then she remembered the other cat.

Before the attack, her fur was sleek and silver. Now it was rumpled and crusty with blood. Her clear blue eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Gust realized she would always see this cat when she heard 'fox'.

"Kits...take...water...vast...sun sets..." She sputtered. The cat used the remaining strength she had to point her tail. She fell to the ground, unmoving. Her kits came forward. She realized the details in the kits now. They were both toms. One was a dark brown tabby and the other was silver, like his mother. They still had kit-fluff, which meant that they were very young. _Just like mine._

"Newt?" The darker one prodded her body. He looked up to her. "Is she okay?"

Gust couldn't find the words to tell these kits, these young, innocent kits that their mother was gone forever. "I'm sorry. She's not."

The kit had tears building up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. She admired this kit. If the situation was reversed, and Gust was the orphaned kit, she would've lost the will to live. The other kit curled up by her belly fur, trying to seep up the last of her warmth. It broke her heart. The tabby curled up with his brother a moment later. She let them stay as long as they needed. She eventually realized they went to sleep, and twilight was approaching fast. Gust curled around the kits and thought. The kits' mother, or Newt wanted her to take the kits somewhere where the sun sets and there's vast water. She's heard Duck talk about it, the place with endless water that turned to blood at sunset. _I must take them there, or she died in vain._

**_A/N: So, a little rushed in the transitions, but otherwise okay?  
And sorry this one was so long._**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Oh gosh, it's been FOREVER. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Really! With all 32 os! What, don't believe me? Count them yourself. TRUST ME, counting a repeated character without using a cursor or counting as you go is HARD. **_

_**FluffyCat066: What do you mean? Did you not get it?  
splinterclaw: **_**_Ви благодариме! That means 'Thank you!' in Macedonian!  
_****_Spottedmist: I've never read Harry Potter, but gosh, I can see that...  
_****_Birdflame: Thank you for the warning you have issued upon us.  
_****_*Grasswhisker calls cops*_**

**_Little CinderPeltLover  
Sitting at her computer desk  
Eating Greek yogurt  
Along came a spider  
And she stepped on it  
And it exploded_**

* * *

The tabby woke and yawned. "How long did you say until we get there, Newt? A quarter moon?" He looked up at Gust and remembered what had happened.

"It's okay, little one. I'll take you there. I promise." She licked between his ears.

"My name is _Sky_, not _little one._"

She looked up and searched for prey. They were clearly old enough to eat it, and her milk was dry anyway. She caught a whiff of a rabbit. It made her homesick, but she decided on it anyway. "Take care of your brother while I'm gone."

"He's Nettle," Sky told her.

Gust went on. The rabbit she smelled was gone now, but a squirrel was there, in its place.

"I'm not ThunderClan," she whispered to herself. _I'm not in the Clans at all, either. _She went after the squirrel. It heard her quickly and ran up a tree. "Mouse-dung." She smelled the rabbit again. Energy surged through her as she began to pursue it. To her delight, it ran out of the woods and into the field. She pounced on it and snapped its neck. She brought it back to Sky and Nettle.

"Rabbit!" Nettle squeaked in delight.

"Hold on," Gust meowed. She tore off a big chunk of skin so they wouldn't have to eat the fur. She pushed it to them and they each took big, hungry bites.

"Don't eat too much, now," she reminded them. _It's great to be a mother again._

When they finished, there was about half of the rabbit left. She ate it almost as quickly as they did. She was still hungry, so she caught a mouse for herself as well. Burying the bones of their meal, she remembered Newt's body. She died an honorary death. She would be buried at sunset, right before a vigil. But there was a problem with that: They had to travel today. _Last night, why didn't I do it last night? _They still had to do it. Newt deserved it.

"When are we leaving?" Sky asked.

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"Tomorrow? Why not now? We need to get to the sea!"

"Sea?"

"What, you've never heard of it before?"

_I'm stupid. _The sea was the 'vast water' Newt talked about before she died.

"Why are you going there?"

"Newt always said it was a safe place, so she was taking us there, and..."

She nodded. "I understand. But we need to sit a vigil for her tonight, and rest today."

* * *

Evening had come. Gust scuffed up some earth and rubbed mint on the dead she-cat's body, which she found earlier that day. The mint hid the death scent. She left the mint leaves on her pelt as she dragged Newt into the hole and covered it.

"What do we do now?" Nettle asked.

"We stay awake by her grave," she responed.

"Why?" Sky meowed.

"Because you just... do. It's honorary."

Nettle flicked his ear. "What happens if we _don't _stay awake?"

"That means you're not being totally honored for your mother dying for you."

"I am!"

She sighed. "Just do it. I'll stay awake with you."

"All night?"

"All night."

Sky looked up. "Gust?"

"Yes?"

"Well... never mind. I'm not sure yet."

"What?"

"Just never mind."

"Okay, then."

She looked ahead, into the field. The moon was huge and orange-red, as if reminding her that a silver-furred cat was turned red, like the moon. As if it was reminding her, always lingering in her mind, that she had a task.

**_A/N: This one actually wasn't too bad to me. How about you?_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Huh. I thought I posted Chapter 7 today. *shrugs shoulders***_

_**Yay! I had enough time for two chapters today!**_

_**I just realized they bury a cat **_**after****_, not _****before ****_vigil. Oh well._**

**_And I made a new, non-sucky summary! YAAY!_**

Gust woke, her nest dewy. It had been a quarter moon since they had preformed Newt's vigil. The cold stung her nose. The chill of leaf-fall was beginning to set in. She caught a whiff of salt. _We _must _me getting close now. _She noticed Nettle shifting out of sleep.

"Nettle, are we close? Can you smell it too?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, still drowsy. He took in what she said. His ears perked. "I do. We are! Sky!" He pushed his brother. "We're here!" Sky jumped up.

"But-but I don't see the sea!" He complained.

"We're almost there," Gust explained. "It's dawn now; we'll likely get there at sunhigh. We can get there even faster if we run. How's that sound?"

They both shook their heads vigorously.

"Just run then. Just go as fast as you can. Go!"

She took off and went as fast as she could. Her muscles stretched and contracted as much as they could. She was sure the kits were far behind her. She skidded to a stop, almost sad she did. It felt so good to run like that again. She was wrong; they weren't far away. She smiled and kept running. The field she was in was flat and endless. It was perfect. She was going too fast to pick out an individual blade of grass. She saw a fast-approaching fence. She skidded to a halt right in front of it. She looked behind her for the kits. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Sky?" She asked, worried. "Nettle? Where are you?"

No answer.

"Sky!" She yowled louder. "Nettle! Come on! I'm at the fence!"

Still no answer.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." A list of horrible things that may have happened to them ran through her mind. She started scanning through the field, looking through tall grass and rabbit holes. No sign of them.

"Gust!" She heard.

"Nettle?" she asked.

"Over here!"

She raced toward the sound faster than her joyrun. They were standing by a large silver tabby. He looked at Gust.

"Are they yours?" he asked.

"Um, you could say that," she meowed.

The fur above his eye lifted. "So they're yours?"

"Yes."

"They're quite a pawful, even for a moment," he purred.

She sighed. "They are."

"Are you trying to get to the sea?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're going the wrong way. Sea's that way." He pointed his tail to the opposite end of the field.

"...Oh. Well, let's go."

* * *

They got to the sea right before sunset. The sky was purple and the sun was orange, turning the water red. They waited and watched the sun sink halfway into the water.

"Well," Gust meowed, "the sea."

"It's beautiful," Nettle commented.

"There's a town just over the hill. I'll take you there, and-"

"We'll go on our own," Sky interrupted.

"What?!" She and Nettle asked at the same time.

He sighed. "We'll be fine, Nettle. Until the sun sets?"

She nodded, not knowing whether to be proud of his bravery, or to be sad. She had only known them for a little more than a quarter moon and they had changed her life.

The sun was now only a little bit from sinking all the way. Sky looked at her.

"Gust?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Remember when I was going to say something at Newt's vigil, but I didn't?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm doing it now, now that where she always wanted to take us. I promise on my life," he sighed, "that I will kill or harm any fox I ever see, fr the rest of my days. I have to. It's the only way I can avenge Newt." He looked up at the sun, which was now gone, leaving only a bit of water.

"Goodbye, Gust," Nettle sobbed. They headed off over the hill.

Then she saw a silver flash go past her. _Thank you_, it whispered. It was Newt.

**_So was this one good? I'm so sad for leaving Sky and Nettle. They were so fun to write about. And by the way, there's something about Sky you need to know... nah, I won't tell you. MUAHAHA! I'll tell you eventually, though._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_I realized that Clanborn cats _do _know the terms breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Oops. Man, I'm just realizing all sorts of stuff!_**

**_And I should have an actual cover up for the story instead of just my avatar soon!_**

**_splinterclaw: Why on Chapter 1? I thought you've already read that one. AAre you just now reading the prologue and allegiances?_**

Gust woke from her sleep. It was surprisingly peaceful with no dreams. She opened her eyes. Two golden eyes were open wide right in front of her. "Gah!" She gasped alarmingly.

"Sorry," the cat backed up. It was barely a kit. "It's just that I've never seen a real live wild cat before! Mammoth keeps saying you eat kits for breakfast, though." The kit backed away even more.

She purred. "Silly kit. We don't. I'm Gust."

"I'm Stone," the kit, a tom, replied. She could see why. His pelt was smooth, thin and shiny gray.

"Who's Mammoth?" She asked.

"I'll show you," he mewed back. "Follow me."

He led her to the town that Sky and Nettle went to. A question popped in her head.

"Do you know where two new kits live? Their names are Sky and Nettle. One's silver and the other one is a dark tabby."

He thought for a moment. "No, but I met them."

"How are they?"

"Well, I didn't really _meet _them, but I saw them, and I know who you're talking about. They looked okay. I bet Mammoth knows. He knows everything that happens in the town."

* * *

They eventually got to a small stone house. "This is where he lives," Stone reported. "I'll go in and tell him you want to see him."

He went through a flap in the door. A moment later, he came back out with a huge, saggy, long-furred brown tom.

"Mammoth, this is... Dust?" He struggled to remember.

She smiled. "Gust. And you're Mammoth?"

The shaggy tom nodded his head. "I am. Inside Stone told me you needed to know something about the town. What was it?"

"Two kits just came last night. Their names are Sky and nettle. One's dark and the other one's silver. Are they okay?"

He thought. "Oh, yes, I remember them. Are they your kits?"

"No, but I took care of them. Their mother died in... an accident." She had no eagerness to remember the fox.

His expression fell a bit. "I see. Do you want to see them? I know where they live."

Her voice tugged at her to say yes. "I just want to know how they are."

"They're fine. In fact, I think they talked about you, a tabby with long ears... but yes, they're quite well in their new home."

"So they're living together?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Thank you. I just _needed _to know."

* * *

Gust walked along. She was nearing the end of the town. Stone was showing her the way.

"Do you live with Two-" he stopped herself. _Only _Clan _cats say Twoleg. _"_Housefolk_?"

"Yes, now I do," he replied. "I used to be a loner with my mother. Then we left for a house. Now she only lives across the street from me. What about you?"

She remembered how Magic took it when she told him. "I've never lived with Housefolk. I used to live with Clans: ThunderClan, Shadowclan, RiverClan, and my used-to-be Clan, WindClan. I was falsely accused of murder. They cast me out, and... here I am. A rogue."

"Who did everyone think you killed?" Stone asked.

"A tom named Harewhisker."

"That's a funny name!"

She smiled. Talking about her past seemed to be helping, even if it was with a cat that would barely be an apprentice. "Yes, Clan cats tend to have funny names."

"What was yours?"

The question stunned her. She had known herself as 'Gust' for only half a moon, at most, yet it seemed she was born with it, like she had never had another name. "M-my name was Longear."

"I think we're close enough. Just keep going straight and you'll make it to the woods. Bye!" He ran off, his tail high.

Gust snorted a laugh. That kit was a pawful. _Maybe that's why his mother let him live apart from her, for a break! _She walked away from the town, relieved Sky and Nettle were fine, and ready for the forest.

**_So was it good? I hope so. I liked writing about Gust's past. It was fun._**

**_IT'S PEANUT REVIEW JELLY TIME!_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**I just realized I have a follower/favoriter for this! Thanks so much Sunnypelt!**_

_**Forget everything I said about a kit's eyes being blue. Technically, this always happens, but I'll just leave that out now, 'kay? I'll go back and edit it.**_

_**Dang it, the stupid Sprint narwhal commercial is stuck in my head.  
NARWHALS, NARWHALS, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! CAUSING A COMMOTION!**_

Gust had been on her own for a quarter moon. Everything had gone well. She had found an old badger set she made a nest in, and there was plentiful prey. She could even simply just walk out of her den in ten steps and return with a huge, juicy rat. _I could live here the rest of my life._

The next day, she was walking around, having a much harder time finding fresh-kill than usual. She was thinking about going to a clearing and looking for a rabbit, and she heard crunching behind her. She whipped her head around. A male Twoleg, or Housefolk kit was tromping around. It saw her and pointed at her with its paw and yowled something to two more Housefolk she hadn't noticed. It walked toward her but she sprinted off.

Then she heard it yowling sadly. _I could find my way back to WindClan, but how likely is that anyway? _She trotted back to it and rubbed against its leg, forcing a purr. A bigger male Housefolk scratched her behind the ears. It _did_ feel good, although she refused to admit it. Then Gust felt herself being grabbed and lifted off the ground. She tried to struggle but the grasp was too tight. _Captured by Housefolk. Such a hare-brained way to live the rest of my life. At least they usually take good care of us. _

After a long time, they finally reached a monster. She didn't know what non-Clan cats called them. They put her in a little box with a shiny mesh door.

* * *

Finally, the monster stopped and they came for her. They took her out of the monster - but not out of the box - and took her into a huge house. They opened the door of the box inside. She jumped out and felt the soft lining of the floor. A Housefolk had a small orange thing in her hand. She put it on the floor in front of Gust. She took a whiff. It smelled like meat, but unnaturally so. _I'm supposed to... _eat _it? _It was sloppy and wet and tasted vaguely of meat, but not prey. After her meal, she went out an open door to explore her new home.

The grass was soft and lush, dappled with sunlight. Gust found a warm spot and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Fudge!" Gust woke to a white she-cat in front of her. _Why am I always woken by a cat I don't know? _

She looked around. There were no other cats. "Who, me?"

She chucked. "That's what your Houefolk called you, right?""

"Uh, I guess. Who are you?"

"I'm Lily."

"Well... hello, Lily."

"So you live here?"

"I guess so."

"I live over there." Lily pointed to a house next door. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**_So was it okay? I've already prewritten plans for the next few chapters, but suggestions are still welcomed, of course._**

**_And I know it's probably getting boring at this point, but in a few chapters, things'll speed up..._**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Gust has traveled a lot, and I can understand how it could get confusing. Go here:  
WarriorCats site - Explore The World - Interactive Territory Maps - Middle Map (not saying name because includes spoilers for those who haven't read Dawn)_**

**_Lightningpelt272: Thanks!_**

**_Because I didn't say it from the last chapter: DANG, THAT KID WAS SPOILED! HE CRIED BECAUSE A CAT RAN AWAY FROM HIM!_**

**_And I wasn't able to read stories at ALL over the weekend, even though most kids brought their phones. Why? The camp was in the middle of nowhere and there was barely a signal. BUT IT WAS STILL AWESOME!_**

Gust had been with Housefolk for a day. She hated every heartbeat of it. This was _not _how a cat was supposed to live. She sat with Lily, looking over the forest on a fence.

"I want to go there someday," Lily sighed. Sh turned to Gust. "What's it like, Fudge?"

"Can you just call me 'Gust'?" She asked.

"Sorry."

"Well... I was born on a moor, but I've been in many forests, too. It's dark - dark greens and browns, and so lush, all the foliage and smells and prey..."

"Now I _really _want to go there!"

Suddenly Gust's mind snapped. "Then come with me."

Lily's ears drooped. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Come with me. We'll go to the forest and live there."

"B-but what about my Housefolk? Won't they miss me? They've been so good to me!"

Gust shrugged. "I guess I can't force you." She hopped over the fence and padded on, waiting for Lily to tag along. She knew Lily would.

"Well... okay. I'm coming."

"Listen, I'm sure they'll understand. They'll get a new cat."

* * *

It started raining at about sunhigh. Lily was frantically trying to find shelter, and Gust stood in annoyance.

"Great," she spat. "Just great. How are we going to do _anything _now?"

"Gust! I found shelter!" Lily called.

"You did?" she asked, running towards her voice.

Lily was by a hole in the side of the hill. "Isn't it good?"

Gust thought for a moment. It was a hopefully abandoned badger set. "I'll check and see. Stay out here." She plunged in.

She remembered everything about tunneling Mistpelt had taught her. Roofs had to be coated with wet clay so it would harden. Sticks could be used as props. That was a _little _bit of what she knew. She went back out, knowing what to do.

"Help me look for clay. Wet clay."

"Okay."

They both ran off.

Gust found a whole mound of it in a streambed. She found a leaf, dug some up, put it on the leaf, and carried it back to the set. She did it again and again until she ran into Lily.

"I found more clay than I knew existed!" she exclaimed, her chest puffed with pride.

"And I've already got enough to coat the roof and walls.

"...Oh. Oh well."

"Lily, all you need to do is give me clay when I need it, and I need some."

"Okay." Lily pushed her clay.

Gust worked to put clay on her paw and put it on the walls. If the walls weren't strengthened before the roof, the roof might collapse. It was harder than it seemed. She finally got the walls done after a long time.

"Gust..." Lily warned.

"What?"

"Look out!"

Gust looked up. The roof was sagging. She ran to the entrance, which was only two bounds away, but the roof opened and fell with a great weight. _I've done it. There's no escape. _Her vision went black as she allowed herself to become limp.

**_Uh oh! Did she die? I'll try to make a new chapter soon. Until then, review._**

**_And sorry I couldn't type. There's probably TONS of mistakes._**

**_And it might be a while before I can get the cover image._**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Guys, I'm sorry. It's been almost 20 days since I last updated. _**

**_FOR ALL THAT SAID THIS: HERE IT IS! NO NEED TO WAIT! YAAAAY!_**

**_And I'm going to go back and edit the story soon. Like when Gust, then Longear, had the dream about WindClan being picked off. It's not important._**

Gust opened her eyes. She was sitting on _top _of the soil that caved in on her. She got up. The soil didn't move even by a whisker. Then she saw Lily standing, a horrified expression etched on her face, not moving. Not even the rain moved. Each drop was frozen in place. She dabbed one with her nose. She could feel the cold water, but it still didn't do anything.

"Hello," a voice greeted behind her. She whipped around.

It was Harewhisker, his pelt sleek and starry.

"A-Am I dead?" she stuttered.

"Look at Lily," he meowed. She turned to her friend.

Lily was still frozen, but she was digging. Gust saw her body camouflaged among the collapsed earth.

"You can help her, you know," he emotionlessly told her.

"I can?" she asked. He didn't reply.

_How will I save myself? Should I dig? _Then she remembered how hard the earth was. She looked back at her body. It was gone. Lily was standing triumphantly, though worried because she didn't know what to do.

Gust knew. she pounded against her belly to make her cough up dirt, also scooping some out of her mouth as assistance. Gust felt herself being pulled back in, and she did it. She felt herself back, and she opened her eyes, coughing. Lily looked extremely relieved and proud.

"I-I did it!" she exclaimed.

Gust purred, not telling her that she herself had done an equal amount of work. "I really owe you."

"Then tell me your story."

"My _what_?"

"Your story. Like, what happened before we met each other. We always did that in my neighborhood."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"'Neighborhood'?"

"Oh! Just a little section of a town of close houses."

"Well, alright then." Gust sighed and spilled out how she had once been a Clan cat, how she was blamed for murder, Duck, Magic, Newt, and everything else. Lily was fascinated by the whole thing.

"Wow... you've been through so much, yet you never give up. I sure would."

"So are we even?"

"Yes, to me."

Gus looked at the darkening sky. "Well, we'd better find a den. How about the big clump of ferns over there?"

"How didn't we see that earlier?"

"Well, it's all right. No one's hurt, and we're all okay. Come on, let's get some moss."

**_So a little short, but I doubt you guys care. I would've updated two days ago, but the Internet at the hotel (we went to the Gulf) was really weird and it only showed me pics of our hotel room that we were in already. REALLY SORRY GUYS!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait.**

Gust was shot awake by an icy claw. She whipped around to face her attacker, but she saw no one except Lily, who was sound asleep. She felt it again and saw it was just a leak in the roof. She settled back in away to rest, away from the leak.

Gust stretched as she woke again, comfortably this time. Lily wasn't there; she was probably just attempting to hunt. She got up and went to go catch something on her own since her white-furred comrade would probably never get anything.

When she returned to their ferns, Lily was soaking wet. Gust purred in amusement and dropped a squirrel beside her.

"Ha ha, yes, I'm very funny."

Gust smiled. "You need to learn how to hunt."

* * *

A few days had passed since then. A mysterious loner was always peering at them through the brush.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Lily as she chewed a vole she caught.

"I don't know," Gust replied. "Maybe we should ask to make sure we aren't trespassing."

"But wouldn't they have told us if we were?"

"That's true. Maybe they want to live in a group with us. We could ask."

"Let's do that next time we see them."

That time came. Gust saw the loner and padded toward them. They disappeared.

"Huh," she told herself. "That's odd. Oh well."

* * *

When Lily and Gust met up again to sleep, Lily asked a question Gust thought she would ask.

"Did you see the loner today?"

"Yes. I saw them a lot," she answered.

"Me too. I wonder what they want?"

Gust thought of something, but quickly pushed it aside. "I don't know."

"Well, good night." Lily curled up to sleep.

"Good night," Gust replied. She almost drifted off when she saw the glowing eyes of the loner.

* * *

"Good morning, Lily," Gust yawned. She wasn't there. _She must be hunting. _Leaf-fall was approaching; they had to spoil themselves now while they could. She replaced the bedding and gulped down a rabbit. She was licking her lips just as Lily returned with two plump voles.

"Oh," she meowed with her mouth full. "You've already eaten. Well, I haven't, so I guess they're mine." She quickly gulped them down.

"Did you see the loner again?"

"Yes. I saw them clearly, too." She described what the cat looked like.

_I thought we were safe. What do they want?_ "We need to leave. _Now_."

"But why? Life is perfect here."

"Not anymore. I'm getting some traveling herbs." She hurried of before Lily could protest.

_Let's see, sorrel, daisy, chamomile, burnet… that should be about it. _She hurried back.

She was too late.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I torture you guys so much :) Well, I should have time to update soon, and I will try SUPER hard to.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I edited the first couple chapters and Chapter 13, just to let you know. It may have an impact on the rest of the story, so I suggest you go back and read them.**

**Spottedfernkitty: Thanks! BTW, your avatar is cool. SCOURGE4LIFE!**

**Ginger Pup: It was Gust's spirit that did the work. Shouldn't be confusing for the rest of the story. Cool eye genes.**

The ferns were ripped apart.

Their nests were soaking and torn.

Worst of all, Lily was at the paws of the black tom that ruined her life.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Don't worry. I feel good today, so your death will probably be painless." He raised his paw to strike her. Lily hunched over and squeezed her eyes shut. He then noticed Gust and stopped.

"Ah, hello, Longear!" he greeted purposefully too cheerily. "Actually, no, what's your name now? Dust?"

"_Gust_," she corrected through gritted teeth. "Let her go."

He sighed. "Alright." He made a long scratch along her side and tossed her aside.

"Why are you here?" she growled as she inspected Lily's wound.

"Palestar only just figured out the rogue was the culprit. He exiled me for lying. That poor rogue thought I was on their side... and well, they made a mistake that cost their life. Palestar wanted me to come back, though, with you. I will, after you've been punished."

"For what?"

"You could've fought with Harewhisker, but you ran like a coward. You could've caused him to still be alive!"

"He told me to run!"

"Well you shouldn't have. Now come; bring your friend if you'd like. She might live with a scar.

"She gave a heavy sigh. "No. She needs treatment."

"Then treat her and come on!"

_I'll get into even more trouble if I don't. _Gust went to get cobwebs and marigold. She was afraid to leave Lily alone, but she returned to find she was just as she left her. She was about to place the medicine on her when Lily spoke.

"Gust, no. I really do appreciate everything you've done, but the forest just isn't for me. I'm going back to my Housefolk."

"Do you want me to help?" Gust asked.

"No. They'll think you did it and chase you. My house is at the edge of the woods. I can make it." She began to hobble away.

"So, yes, now that that's over with, follow me." Grasswhisker flicked his tail.

* * *

When they stopped walking, they ended up in a camp with two other cats. They sneered at her.

"Aspen, you pay attention to her," Grasswhisker commanded. A black and white tom held his head high. "Storm, you can go hunt for us." A golden-brown tabby nodded his head and ran off.

"So," the one apparently called Aspen addressed, "you killed 'is friend."

"I didn't! He told me to run!"

"Sure 'e did," he replied, his golden eyes cold and taunting.

"Aspen?" Grasswhisker called. "Every time she objects to you, give her a nice blow with unsheathed claws."

"'Kay," he acknowledged. "He told me you'd be in that there bush 'till 'e decides to 'find' you."

_Why am I always being captured as I'm a rogue? _She sighed and did as he said; she would rather have pricks from a bramble bush than claws. She put her head down on the nest she quickly made of scuffed-up earth and somehow went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Gust woke from a short nap Aspen allowed her. While he wasn't looking, she licked her wounds a bit. Over the past three days of being here, she had been battered a bit.

"I'm back," Storm reported as he padded in. He had three huge squirrels and a measly, skinny shrew. She assumed the shrew was for her, and it turned out she was correct. It was stringy and dry, but since they only gave her enough food to keep her alive, it was delicious. _I'm doing this because I want to get back to WindClan_, she reminded herself. She had to keep reminding herself this or she would plan escape, although she was already, anyway.

"So, Gust," Grasswhisker meowed, "You've been here for... a few days? Well, anyway, you've been going strong, so I've decided to increase our punishment and your time to go back to WindClan."

"What? But you told me soon!"

Aspen swiped a her flank. "'E don't want you talking."

She growled under her breath.

"You were going to stay for only a few more days, but now you'll be here until you're almost dead. We 'found' you like that."

_Why can't he accept it was a tragic accident that I didn't want to happen? That's it - I'm leaving when the time is right. I can _find _a way back to WindClan._

* * *

After an entire day of planning, Gust knew how she would get out. She would have to leave soon so she wasn't too weak from torture. To begin killing her, they had stopped feeding her entirely and she was already feeling the effects of that, so in two days at most. It was foolproof, and she was sure she wasn't being cocky. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Gust had put up with her torture for only five days, but it seemed like forever because she couldn't wait to execute her escape plan. She was shivering with excitement, so she was glad it was a cold day.

"What're you so happy about?" Aspen snarled.

"Nothing, it's just cold out here. Can I get some of the moss you used?" She was allowed to have that. Aspen didn't scratch her because she replied to him.

He sighed. "Go ahead."

_Now! _She dashed out while she was out of her bush and put on as much speed as she could muster in a forest. _Come on, where's a field? _She heard crashing undergrowth behind her; Aspen and possibly Storm wre closing in on her. _There! _She gave an extra boost of speed, but she didn't see it.

A vine laying in her path caught her back leg. Going at such a speed, the air was knocked out of her as she fell. She got up to run again, but Storm jumped up and pinned her down. She could see why he was called Storm because of his cold gray eyes.

"What's going on?" Gust heard Grasswhisker ask. _That's it, I'm done for._

**Sorry for another cliffhanger (actually, no, I'm not ;)), and as usual, I'll update ASAP.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ginger Pup: I try to :)**

**Snowpaw: Well, I am right now.**

**paintedpaw: Yeah, I'm kinda meaning to. I love torturing my characters ;)**

"We found her trying to run away," Storm explained.

"Oh?" he asked, obviously interested. He turned to Gust. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I'd rather spend my life looking for WindClan than to go through this to find it," she growled.

"Well, it's going to be a long time until we're heading back, then."

_I'm through with this! _She threw Storm off and raced to the field, even though the idea was stupid. She faintly heard Aspen yowl "After 'er!" because she reached the field and ran faster than she thought was possible until then. Grasswhisker, Aspen and Storm were noticeably less lean, so she could outrun them for a long time, and they may have even stopped pursuing her by then.

But she overestimated herself. As fast as she was going, she ran out of breath quickly and saw the three shapes growing quickly. A patch of herbs caught Gust's eye, and to her delight it was wild garlic. She could use it to hide her scent. She rolled in it and saw that the cats were still far away, and her eyes were probably playing tricks on her to make her see them come faster.

"Whew," she whispered to herself. She saw a giant shape in the distance and recognized it as a barn. _If I could get there, I'd be safe... at least for a little while. _She began the trek, her mind spinning from all the events in just the last few moments. She had attempted to escape, had been recaptured, then really did escape, even though she was still being chased.

* * *

The barn was apparently huge, because the field was endless. Sweltering heat beat down on her fur and made her thirsty, although, of course, there was no water. The forest and its cool streams was too far away now, and she feared being caught. She just had to keep going. She could saturate herself later, but for now, she had to keep going.

After an eternity, the field ended and the barn was right in front of Gust. She gratefully crawled in and the smell of warm hay flooded her senses. She scuffed up some hay and fell asleep, ready for sleep.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Gust peered up and saw a silver tabby. With a jolt she realized it was the same cat that found Sky and Nettle after she lost them. She then recognized the salty aroma and realized it was the same field.

"I'm Gust," she answered with confidence.

"Ah. I remember you from somewhere," he replied.

"I lost two kits and-"

"I remember now. I'm Thrush. You're running from Aspen and Storm, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, let's just say that some lucky cats like you find me. Make yourself comfortable."

As Gust snuggled up with the hay, the thought she had now found a peaceful life. One that wouldn't be ripped away from her.

**So a little rushed, but was it okay?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Silver's Fangs: FLAKAJHULIDSIS!111!11! (Translation to English: Thanks!)**

**warriorcats1234: Well, he'd have to consult the Magic Conch first though... ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!  
**** FLAKAJHULIDSIS!111!11!****  
**

**Ginger Pup: Just gonna use plain English this time. Thanks! And Sky and Nettle are still in the town near the sea.**

Gust woke up and stretched her muscles. She had been living with Thrush for almost a moon now, and there haven't been any signs of Grasswhisker, Aspen, or Storm. She wasn't going to get too comfortable because it was probably all just going to be snatched away from her when she least expected it.

She had developed a basic daily routine to live by before then, even though Thrush kept trying to convince her it wouldn't. She woke at around dawn, changed her bedding, groomed herself, went hunting, and then just spent the rest of the day how she wanted to. A lot of it was spent at a warm spring-fed pool that, even though she typically didn't like being wet, was very relaxing.

"You came from the Clans, didn't you?" Thrush asked one night while they were stargazing.

Gust was caught off guard a bit by his question. "How do you know about them?"

"They're very famous."

"How could you tell I used to be of them?"

"Well, it's just the way you act."

"...Oh."

"You want to live with them again, don't you?" He looked at her.

She sighed. "The Clans are behind me now. I'm fine as a loner."

He smiled. "No you aren't. You want to be a warrior again deep down. You know it yourself."

Gust sighed again. _It's true. I _do _miss WindClan, being Longear the warrior, or queen_. "Yes," she simply stated.

Thrush looked at the moon. "Well, it's getting late. We should go to sleep." He headed inside.

She waited to speak up, but she finally did as he was walking in. "Wait!" she exclaimed. He looked at her patiently. "...WindClan cats usually sleep under the stars."

He purred. "On it." He went to get makeshift nests. They just piled up the hay and gradually went out. Gust finally felt secure for the first time since she was exiled.

**Sorry, super short. Only 382 words. But is it okay?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ginger Pup: Yeah, I thought that would happen.  
****Snowpaw: She has kits in WindClan.  
OMGOSH, guys! I couldn't update either story. I was 'busy' ****admiring my new Nerf Spectre... sorry. MY TOTALLY FAV GUN!**

Gust woke waterlogged from sleeping on the dewy grass. She didn't feel Thrush's short pelt brushing against her, so she assumed he woke before her and went hunting. The cool air felt good, and she went to find her spring.

The morning went well; Thrush returned with a feast an they, well, feasted. The dew burned up quickly in the warm sun. The day was perfect.

After the feast she decided to explore a clover field she had seen the day before. For as far as the eye could see, everything was just bright green clovers because it was so big. The bright white clouds were blinding. The day couldn't be better.

Gust felt so good and warm, she decided to sleep right here, right now. She crouched down and flopped ungracefully onto her side, but it didn't matter. No one was watching her, so she didn't see why it would. She fell asleep peacefully under the soft sun.

* * *

Gust woke and saw something standing over her. She saw a cat a little older than a kit with shiny, dark gray fur, and she instantly recognized him. "Stone?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"My Housefolk left me," he sadly answered. "So I'm a loner again."

"Oh." She knew exactly how he felt. "I'm living with someone that would be happy to take you in. He's very sentimental."

He jumped in excitement. "Really?"

She nodded her head. He jumped again.

"Let me take you there." He eagerly followed as she took him to the kindest cat she'd ever met.

* * *

"Thrush?" She walked into the barn with Stone right beside her. "Where are you?" It had taken all day to reach the barn, and it was now night.

"Who's this?" he asked as he jumped down a stack of hay.

"I'm Stone," he answered.

"A kit?" Thrush looked at Gust.

"His Housefolk abandoned him," she explained.

He looked at Stone, his eyes glazed with a caring look. "Stay as long as you want."

Stone smiled and scuffed up some hay. As he fell asleep, Gust noticed how visible his ribs were. _He's safe now_, Gust thought as she curled up in her own nest. Three cats that were now all a family.

Then she felt a squirming sensation in her belly. _It's just that old shrew I ate_. She settled back in, but then she recognized the feeling from the past.

She was expecting Thrush's kits.

**A little short, I know. But still. The story's catching on!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Guys, I'm typing with a Chromebook. You might find a few mistakes.**

**123CocoLee: Yeah, I figured so.  
Wolfheart the Betrayed: Huh. I never thought about that. I guess we're all about to find something out!**

**Okay, on a real computer now. :P**

_Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I _can't _be expecting kits! What if I make it back and Mistpelt finds out? _She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going for a walk." She stood up suddenly, waking the other two.

"Now?" Thrush asked.

"Yes." She stormed out quickly.

The cool night air stung, but she rushed through the wet grass and found her oak tree, which looked menacing instead of gentle at this time of night. She crawled into the hollow place in the trunk. All she needed was to be alone, and she trusted she was hidden well enough that she wouldn't be found.

* * *

Gust woke from a fitful rest at the beginning of moonset. _What am I going to do? What will Mistpelt think? _She calmed herself. _He might just be glad I'm alive. Grasswhisker probably reported that I was dead. _She looked up, hoping for an answer. "The stars," she whispered to herself. "Are you still watching over me? Do you still care about me?" As if answering her, all the stars twinkled brighter. She smiled and whispered a thank-you and drifted off again, peacefully.

* * *

She woke again and stretched. How long should she stay before leaving back for the Clans? No more time? Another day? Another quarter moon? She decided she would spend just enough time to thank Thrush, but not tell him about his kits. He might make her stay. She padded back to the barn, about to tell the news.

"Thrush?" she called.

Stone answered. "There you are! Thrush went looking for you."

She was a bit irritated, as she wanted to talk to Thrush himself. _I'll wait on him_.

Shortly, he returned. He dropped a mouse in his jaws and ran toward her, purring. "I thought something horrible had happened!" He didn't seem to remember last night right now.

"Thrush, I need to leave."

He hung his head. "I thought this might happen."

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, and-"

"I get it. If you want to go back to the Clans, then go, if it makes you happiest. I want you happy, even if we won't be able to see each other again. Best wishes to you. Follow the road that follows flat land, and that should get you there."

She silently sighed in relief. She thought he would be angry. "Well... good-bye."

"Oh, and Gust? I know."

_What? How? _

As if he read her thoughts, he answered, "You aren't very good at hiding things, you know."

She smiled weakly and set out of the barn, but a tuft of silver fur in the hay caught her eye. He gave an unnecessary approving glance as she took it and wrapped it in a leaf of the tree right by the barn. Then, all she saw was the hope of home.

**Wolfheart the Betrayed: Well, I think you have an answer now. ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDD It's a winkie face with fourteen mouths!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Snowpaw: The chapter? Well, it is short compared to some. THX  
And I already did the next chapter, so two today.**

The road, or Thunderpath, since Gust decided to get used to Clan vocabulary again, was longer than she anticipated. All she saw was the barren stretch of the hard gray stone and the occasional forest. Nothing else. Of course, she saw lots of cars - no, monsters - but that was the only exciting thing. There weren't even any other cats, but she wasn't a bit surprised. She was very sure that besides the grass, she was the only living thing here.

Then things sped up a bit when she saw a town - again, no, a Twolegplace. It was the same one Nettle and Sky were in now. She skirted around it, not wanting to bring up painful memories.

But as she wen around, she heard their still-small paws thudding to greet her. She didn't resist and ran toward them.

"We missed you!" Nettle exclaimed as he rubbed against her, purring.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"Are you finding a new place to live?" asked Sky. "Come stay with us! I found a great place!"

"Where?"'

"It's with a really nice Housefolk. He basically pampers us."

"Well... I can't."

Their ears drooped. "Why?" Nettle asked.

"I'm going back to the Clans. I would if I could though, I promise."

"We know you would."

She smiled. "Well, good-bye!"

"Bye!" they called out at the same time.

She began to go again.

* * *

There was a smaller Twolegplace, but that was all Gust saw as she continued down the road. It took her a day to get this far, and she wondered how long it would take to make it back to at least Highstones. _Maybe not too long_, she thought. A few more days? Maybe. Hopefully.

The basically barren land seemed endless, and she could see a smudge in the distance that looked like... mountains? Maybe. An even blurrier smudge showed her Highstones. Perfect! A quarter moon at most! _WindClan, here I come!_

* * *

Gust got to Highstones right as she expected. The sun was sinking, but she chose not to spend the night since WindClan wasn't very far away. She saw the moor, smelt the scent marker, took a deep breath, and padded in.

Gust made sure to avoid the evening patrol because she wanted her return a surprise. She hid behind the gorse, and when the evening patrol returned, she silently padded in behind them, her head high. After the patrol uncovered her, everyone saw her, extremely jubilant.

"Longear!" Berryshine was the first to run up to her, surprisingly.

"Berryshine!" She rubbed against him. "Where is Palestar?"

His ears drooped. "He..."

"...Oh. So you're Berrystar now?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's good to be back... but I wouldn't like to be called Longear."

"Oh?" He was interested.

"I just want to be Gust."


	22. Behind the Scenes

**I left off with a lot, like her kits, and stuff. Well, this first section is about that. It's an epilogue.**

Gust had three toms, and she named them based off of kits she met on her journey: Rockkit (because there couldn't be a Stonekit and a Stonepaw; named after Stone), Nettlekit, and Skykit. They all look like the kit she saw (so Rockkit was dark gray, Skykit was a dark brown tabby, and Nettlekit was silver). Mistpelt was fine with her having kits and was a perfect father to them. They were told the truth about their blood from the beginning.

Here's that thing about Sky and Nettle: SKY IS PURDY! I wonder how many of you guessed that.

And yet another thing about Duck's kits, Flint and Misty: THEY'RE FLECK AND MITZI FROM CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE! Because, you know, the not-so-fluent Twoleg-speaking cat?

That's also why I kept the time period a secret.

And finally, the whole story: I got bored one day, so on the back of my homework paper, I drew a cat (the teacher even complemented me on it :P). It was a she-cat, looking up, saying "The stars... are you still watching over me?" I couldn't help but imagine her with light brown stripes and dark blue eyes, and I accidentally drew her ears WAY too long. So that's how we got Gust!

**So super short chapter, but I bet it really opened up some understanding. I hope you enjoyed Framed, because I sure enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
